Sevanti Hui Guo Rou
Sevanti Hui Guo Rou (セヴァンチ＝ホイコーロ, Sevanchi Hoikōro) is the Seventh Queen of the Kakin Empire and seventh wife of King Nasubi. She gave birth to one son, Marayam, and one daughter, Momoze.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Sevanti is a young woman with an elaborate hairstyle, with two locks crossing on her forehead and framing her face. She wears long robes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Personality Despite being a mother to two Kakin princes, Sevanti only cares for the well-being of her youngest child, the Prince Marayam. She keeps ensuring that her son is safe and comfortable, while not feeling scared by the presence of his many guards. She also takes her daughter Momoze's guards, leaving her only with the guards sent by other queens, claiming that Marayam's safety was more important in her daughter's presence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 She seems remorseful for letting Momoze's bodyguards switch over to Marayam as she acts pensive and morose.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 Plot Succession Contest arc On the day of departure, Sevanti participates in the dinner banquet and constantly accompanies her young son, smiling at the onlookers. Later, while in the Prince Residential Area, Sevanti tells the guards that her son's safety is more important than Momoze's, thereby transferring most of Momoze's guards to Marayam. She asks Momoze if she can look after herself, and the Prince Momoze assures her mother she can take care of herself. Sevanti enjoys a meal with her son, lightly scolding him for spilling his food, and helps him finish the food off his plate, while oblivious to the large Guardian Spirit Beast behind them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Later, unbeknownst to Queen Sevanti, Queen Oito spies on Queen Sevanti and her son, using her borrowed Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 After the unexpected death of her daughter, Sevanti pleads the case to King Nasubi, angrily blaming Momoze's six bodyguards for conspiring her death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 She later sends Belerainte and Barrigen to attend Kurapika's Nen lesson the next day. She orders the guards to learn Nen effectively and report back to her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Queen Sevanti devastated by the loss of her daughter sits at a table by her son as he watches his beloved pet hamster. As Vergei contacts Kurapika, she's seen again playing again with her son Marayam with his toys on his play-mat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 Queen Sevanti appears on an information board of all of the Kakin Queens and to what respective child they gave birth to. The following day before the time for the scheduled Nen Training meeting, Vergei voices his disdain for sending Belerainte for further Nen training to Queen Sevanti as she stays by Marayam's side and agrees with Vergei's reasoning.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 Sevanti's Royal Guards Active/Alive • Deceased • ''Former/Arrested'' • • Quotes * (To Momoze's guards) "Do I have to keep repeating myself?! Six guards are enough!! 'He's' the one who's scared!! I want to make him feel safe! Protecting Marayam is more important!! Come on!" * "Momoze, you can take care of yourself, right, honey?" * (About Momoze's guards, after the prince's death) "Put them all to death!! '''Right now!!!'"'' Trivia * Every queen of Kakin has a numerical theme on their names which corresponds to their marital status. "Sevan" is from number "seven" in English. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Sevanchi Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers